mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Rie Kugimiya
| birth_place = Kumamoto, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū, Singer, | alias = | gender = Female | family = | spouse = | children = | credits =Full Metal Alchemist'' as'Alphonse Elric' Shakugan no Shana as Shana Gintama as Kagura | website = http://www.imenterprise.jp/data.php?id=12&sid=3893d4dc7d0c1da109fcb4e2d8f221a8 | agent = }} is a Japanese seiyū who was born in Osaka and brought up in Kumamoto. She is affiliated with I'm Enterprise. Kugimiya is most known for the roles of Alphonse Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist, Nagi Sanzenin in Hayate no Gotoku!, Shana in Shakugan no Shana, Kagura in Gin Tama, Louise in Zero no Tsukaima, and more recently, Taiga Aisaka in Toradora!. She is typecasted to tsundere loli roles due to her voicing of tsundere characters Nagi (Hayate no Gotoku!), Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Louise (Zero no Tsukaima), and Yuuhi (Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka), all of whose anime aired around the same time. Due to her popularity in such roles, some of her fans have named her as the Queen of Tsundere. She has also contributed her voice to various merchandise such as with Mugen Puchi Puchi Moehttp://www.anisen.tv/contents/bandai/mugen/putimoe/voice.html, a virtual bubble-wrap popping game, and voiced various characters on a set of moe Karuta cards.http://www.sankakucomplex.com/2008/08/30/rie-kugimiya%e2%80%99s-tsundere-cards/ She was nominated for Best Actress in Leading Role in the first Seiyu Awardshttp://www.seiyuawards.jp/ for the role of Louise in Zero no Tsukaima, and jointly won Best Actress in a Supporting Role with Mitsuki Saiga at the second Seiyu Awards. Kugimiya won Best Actress in the third seiyu awards for the role of Taiga Aisaka in Toradora!. Voice roles TV Animation Major roles in bold. 1999 *Excel Saga - Yukari 2000 *Hand Maid May - Cyberdoll Rena *Candidate for Goddess - Ikhny Allecto 2001 *Figure 17 - Mina Sawada *Super Gals! - Sayo Kotobuki *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars - Futaba Murata 2002 *Cosplay Complex - Delmo *Gravion - Brigetta *Pita-Ten - Koboshi Uematsu *The Twelve Kingdoms - Taiki, Young Kaname Takasato *Rizelmine - Rizel Iwaki 2003 *Astro Boy - Nyanko *Candidate for Goddess - Ikhny Allecto *Fullmetal Alchemist - Alphonse Elric, Catherine Elle Armstrong *Rockman.EXE - Anetta *Konjiki no Gash Bell!! - Tio *Guardian Hearts - Hina 2004 *Bleach - Karin Kurosaki, Nemu Kurotsuchi and Lilinette Gingerback *Burn Up Scramble - Maya Jingu *Canvas 2: Niji Iro no Sketch - Haruna (ep. 12) *Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy) - Hotaru Imai *Gravion Zwei - Brigetta *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha - Alisa Bannings *Maria-sama ga Miteru - Toko Matsudaira *Midori Days - Kota Shingyoji *Mirmo! - Murumo *Ninin ga Shinobuden - Miyabi *Yakitate!! Japan - Monica Adenauer 2005 *Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan - Sabato-chan *Elemental Gelade - Tickle "Tilel" Selvatlos *Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin (OVA) - Ringo Kinoshita *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's - Alisa Bannings *Loveless - Kouya Sakagami *MÄR - Belle *Shakugan no Shana - Shana *Trinity Blood - Peter *Guardian Hearts Power Up! - Hina *Paradise Kiss - Isabella (young, ep 10) 2006 *Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin (Anime) - Ringo Kinoshita *Buso Renkin - Victoria *Chocotto Sister - Yurika Hanayamada *Digimon Savers - Ikuto Noguchi *Ghost Hunt - Masako Hara *Gin Tama - Kagura *Honey and Clover - Shinobu Morita (as a child) *Tokimeki Memorial Only Love - Momo Aikawa *Utawarerumono - Kamyu *Zero no Tsukaima - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière 2007 *Deltora Quest - Neridah *Hayate no Gotoku! - Nagi Sanzenin *Heroic Age - Mayl *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 - Nena Trinity *Nagasarete Airantō - Yukino (Drama CD) *Potemayo - Nene Kasugano, Tomari Seki *Rental Magica - Mikan Katsuragi, Kaori Katsuragi *Shakugan no Shana II - Shana *Hidamari Sketch - Chika *Zero no Tsukaima ~Futatsuki no Kishi~ - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière *Let's Go! Tamagotchi - Mametchi 2008 *Rosario + Vampire - Mizore Shirayuki *Mnemosyne - Mimi *Nabari no Ou - Miharu Rokujo *Zettai Karen Children - Mio, Momotaro, Young Minamoto, Nagi *Kyōran Kazoku Nikki - Mujaki Serpent *Hidamari Sketch × 365 - Chika *Toradora! - Taiga Aisaka *Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka - Yuuhi Katagiri *Zero no Tsukaima ~Princesses no Rondo~ - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière *Linebarrels of Iron - Izuna Endo *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 - Mizore Shirayuki *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 - Nena Trinity *Kemeko Deluxe! - Misaki Hayakawa *Nodame Cantabile season 2 - Catherine *Eiga de Tōjō! Tamagotchi Dokidoki! Uchū no Maigotchi!? - Mametchi 2009 *Basquash! - Flora Skybloom *''Fairy Tail'' - Happy *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Alphonse Elric, Xiao Mei, Catherine Elle Armstrong *Hayate the Combat Butler second season - Nagi Sanzenin *Hetalia: Axis Powers - Liechtenstein, Latvia (drama CD) *Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari - Lan *Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae - Shinohara Usagi (Episode 15) *Kanamemo - Mika Kujiin *Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th season - Toko Matsudaira * Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu:Purezza - Alistia Rein, Tōka Tennōji *Queen's Blade -Rurō no Senshi- TV - Melona/Merona *Saki - Yuki Kataoka *Shugo Chara - Sakurai Yua *Shakugan no Shana S - Shana *Tatakau Shisho: The Book of Bantorra - Akito *Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Shannon 2010 *Ladies versus Butlers! - Kaoru Daichi *Hidamari Sketch × Hoshi Mittsu - Chika *Dance in the Vampire Bund - Hysterica *Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls - Yukimura Sanada *Inazuma Eleven - Utsunomiya Toramaru *Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi - Mimi Usami *Jewel Pet Tinkle - Marianne *Shakugan no Shana S - Shana *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer - Meena Carmine *Toaru Majutsu no Index II - Agnese Sanctis 2011 *Dragon Crisis! - Rose Drama CD *Hotaru Imai **Gakuen Alice Rabu Potion Chūiho! **Gakuen Alice Mono Wasure Machine **Gakuen Alice Chocolate Holic **Pick of the Litter (Konohana) *Angelica - Superior *Hasta - Haiyore! Nyarko-san EX ~Dreamy Dreamer~ Games *Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka: Parallel - Katagiri Yuuhi *Akai Ito - Wakasugi Tsuzura *Da Capo II: Plus Situation/Plus Communication - Erika Murasaki *Dengeki Gakuen RPG: Cross of Venus - Shana, Taiga Aisaka, Sabato *Elsword (Japanese version) - Aisha *Final Fantasy IV DS - Palom and Porom *Freestyle Street Basketball - Sachi Takenaka,Mikako Suzuki,Yoshino Saionji *Granado Espada (Japanese version) - Claire *Grandia Online - Human Female *Gundam Assault Survive - Nena Trinity *IDOLM@STER series - Iori Minase *Infinite Undiscovery - Vika *Konjiki no Gash Bell series - Tio *Luminous Arc 2 Will - Karen *Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Gundam Meisters - Nena Trinity *Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Cosplay Hajimemashita - Hukayama Ayane *One Piece: Unlimited Cruise - Gabri *Pangya - Kooh *Persona 4 - Rise Kujikawa *Princess Maker 4 - Christina Northerly *Red Thread - Tsudura Wakasugi *Riviera: The Promised Land - Ecthel (Ein) *Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon - Mei *''Shining Hearts'' - Melty *Shikigami no Shiro - Ise Nagino *Star Ocean: The Second Evolution - Precis F. Neumann *Summon Night X: Tears Crown - Elnadita Clevertink *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - Marta Lualdi *White Knight Chronicles 2 - Miu *X-Blades - Ayumi (Japanese dub) *Xenosaga - Mary Godwin *Yakuza series - Haruka Sawamura Dubbing Roles *''Ruby Gloom'' - Ruby Gloom *''King Kong'' - ' Ann Darrow' References External links *Rie Kugimiya at I'm Enterprise *Rie Kugimiya at the Anime News Network ar:ريه كغيميا de:Rie Kugimiya es:Rie Kugimiya fr:Rie Kugimiya ko:구기미야 리에 it:Rie Kugimiya ja:釘宮理恵 ru:Кугимия, Риэ th:ริเอะ คุกิมิยะ vi:Kugimiya Rie zh:釘宮理惠 Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Kumamoto (city)